The present disclosure relates broadly to an infographic disk activity interface and method for displaying relative saturation of a computer disk system. In one exemplary implementation, the invention may be utilized to quickly illustrate for end users exactly where disk bottlenecks are occurring on a computer system, in order to help solve troublesome and elusive disk-related performance issues. The present interface may use various metrics collected from different computer subsystems, and application of formulas and visual rendering techniques to present the disk system activity to the user in an intuitive, meaningful fashion.